pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style)
The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Lynelle Deitch (Rock & Rule) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Toborr Cat (Rocky Raccoon) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Gwen (Total Drama) and Vanessa Doofenschmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style) - Baby Hugs Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style) - Toborr Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style): Lynelle Deitch's First Date? *Inside Out (The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Sadness Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Lynelle Deitch (Rock & Rule 2018).png|Lynelle Deitch as Riley Anderson Category:The Fanatic Adventure World Cartoons Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG